yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Po, Laval and Lloyd vs. the Overlord/Equestria is saved/A rejoicing of our heroes
Here is how Po, Laval and Lloyd fight the Overlord in The Overlord Unleashed. Soon, Po, Laval and Lloyd used Chi to restore Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight's magic. Twilight Sparkle: Our magic, it's back! Po: Thanks to our Chi! Star Swirl the Bearded: Overlord, we have come to stop you! The Overlord: You fools think you're a match for me? SpongeBob SquarePants: Better believe it, Overlord! We're ready to take you down! Twilight Sparkle: And this time, we'll make sure you're put to stop for good! Princess Celestia: This ends now! The Overlord: So you say. But you forget. I have Alicorn magic flowing through my veins, my sweets. It was you four who filled me with the magic I needed. (dragon wings appear on his back) And you did realize my dragon form! Princess Luna: Sizes make no difference to me! Princess Cadance: We won't let you hurt anypony else! With that said, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton used their Equine Gems to transform. SpongeBob SquarePants: (transforms into The Invincibubble) I am Invincibubble! Patrick Star: (transforms into Mr. Superawesomeness) I am Mr. Superawesomeness! Sandy Cheeks: (transforms into The Rodent) I am The Rodent! Squidward Tentacles: (transforms into Sour Note) I am Sour Note! Mr. Krabs: (transforms into Sir Pinch-a-Lot) I am Sir Pinch-a-Lot! Plankton: (transforms into Plank-Ton) I am Plank-Ton! As they float, they begin to land gracefully and posed. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Take a picture, it'll last longer. With that said, Photo Finish took a picture of these superheroes. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The Invincibubble) Come on, Gang! Let's take him down! At last, they begin their final battle with the Overlord. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): All right, Overlord, prepare to be teamworked! The Overlord: I'm gonna scrub my four palms with you. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Uh, I don't get it. Squidward (as Sour Note): Because you're a sponge. The Overlord: Duh. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Oh. (to Sandy) Get him, The Rodent! Sandy Cheeks (as The Rodent): Consider him roasted! She buries her face in a Mr. Nutter peanut cart. People scream in terror at the sight of the giant mutant squirrel and Sandy gathers a bunch of peanuts in her mouth and starts spitting them at the Overlord, but he dodged them as she runs out of peanuts. Sandy Cheeks (as The Rodent): Oh, nuts! I'm all out of nuts! Then, Patrick came up to the Overlord ready to fight next. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): Justice is best...soft served. He scrunches his face and ice cream cones are yanked from people on the street, and through the window of a nearby ice cream store. He points his arm, directing the cones in the direction of the Overlord. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Go, Patrick! Just then, the Overlord used his power and force Patrick's attacks back to him. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): I can't think of a sweeter way to go. (faints) So, Mr. Krabs has to stop the Overlord next. The Overlord: Victory is mine! Mr. Krabs (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot): Not so fast, Overlord! As he fires his claws, the Overlord forced them back to him. Mr. Krabs (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot): Uh-oh! (feeling the earthquake) Huh? With his dark magic, the Overlord was using a butter cannon and aimed at Mr. Krabs. The Overlord: This will make you feel a little... butter. Mr. Krabs was so scared, he didn't like the look of it. Mr. Krabs (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot): Not melted butter! Then, he fires the butter cannon at Mr. Krabs sending him flying. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Mr. Krabs! The Overlord: And now it's your turn! (prepared his cannons) SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Uh-oh. He starts firing the cannons at SpongeBob who dodges them, until SpongeBob catches a cannon ball in a bubble. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Huh? The Overlord: What is this?! He starts capturing other cannon balls coming his way. The Overlord watches fascinated. He fires one last cannonball. Then, Patrick begins to love the bubbles. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): They're beautiful. When he pops one, the cannon fell on him. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Patrick! Then, the Overlord gets his chance. The cannon hits SpongeBob which hits him to the ground. The Overlord: Yes! (blew his black fire) The other cannons were floating away. Patrick rushes to SpongeBob. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Patrick? Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): Talk to me, buddy. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): I see a bright light. So, Patrick blocks the bright light in front of him. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): Is this better? SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Much, thank you. But the discomfort I feel in my eyes is nothing compared to the shame I feel for letting down our friends. For letting down Equestria, beyond it, and Bikini Bottom. The Overlord is winning. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): Yeah, SpongeBob, you really blew it. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): No, Pat. We blew it, as a team. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): Yeah, I guess we did this time, SpongeBob. Then, Plankton came to stop the Overlord. Plankton (as Plank-Ton): Where do you think you're going? Then, he just laughed at him. The Overlord: (laughs) Why don't you get going, Little fella, before you hurt yourself? But Plankton shows himself, he was Plank-Ton. He along with SpongeBob and the others begin their fight. Suddenly, the Overlord has transformed into his dragon form as Po, Laval and Lloyd led the others up top. Po: Come on! Laval: We haven't won yet! Lloyd Garmadon: We can still fulfill the prophecy! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Go with them, Twilight! I will stay and protect the princesses, you have my word. Twilight Sparkle: (nodded) Thank you, Pythor. So, she took off to help her friends. Shining Armor: Good luck, Twily. Just as they were on their way up top, they encountered the Preeminent. Po: What is that thing?! Star Swirl the Bearded: It's the Preeminent! Lloyd Garmadon: She's trying to stop us from reaching the Overlord! Then, Capper had a confuse look. Capper: Oh. That's a woman? Jay: Come on, guys! So, they had to fight off the Preeminent. Mr. Krabs (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot): How're we gonna fight her?! So, Patrick begins to use his super powers at her. Little did everyone knows, the Overlord notice the Preeminent who was fighting SpongeBob and the others. The Overlord: My wife needs me. (turns to Po, Laval, and Lloyd) I'll deal with you later. (leaves to aid his wife) As he does, the Overlord was protecting his wife. The Overlord: Stay away from her! Just as the Preeminent fights back, Stygian opened the portal to Tartarus. Stygian: It's off to Tartarus for you, Preeminent! When the portal begins to suck her, the Preeminent's tentacles then wrap around SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Help! She's got me! Help! With quick thinking, Stygian used his magic to grab SpongeBob and not letting him go. Stygian: Star Swirl, Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, I need help! Star Swirl the Bearded: Hold on, SpongeBob! As they pulled SpongeBob away from the Preeminent, she got sucked into Tartarus as the Overlord flew up to the top of the castle. Lloyd Garmadon: Come on, the Overlord is flying up top! Po: Right behind ya, Lloyd! Soon, they gained up on the Overlord up top. At last, the heroes of the prophecy begin to face the Overlord. Po: We've come to stop you! The Overlord: You're all in no shape to fight. It's over. Evil wins. Laval: Wrong, Overlord! No matter what kind of Darkness you possess, there's alway enough Light for all that is Good to triumph over Evil! The Overlord: (laughs) You don't even have Elements. Twilight Sparkle: We don't have our Elements of Harmony, but the Elements within us all! The Overlord: Then all I have to say is... goodbye. So, the chosen heroes fought off the Overlord with all of their might. Twilight Sparkle: Time to finish him off for good! Sandbar: Now, we're talking! Po: You ready to feel the thunder?! Ken: Ninjas and Heroes never quit! So, the battle goes on with the Overlord with light against darkness. The Overlord: You can't defeat me! Where there is light, there will ALWAYS be shadow! Lloyd Garmadon: Unless all evil will be concealed by it! At last, Po shows the others how to use their Chi. Po: Everyone, do as I do! Laval: You heard Po! Lloyd Garmadon: Let's do it together as one! At last, they pushed the Overlord into Tartarus. To their surprise, he reopens the portal and attempts to go back through. The Overlord: No! I will not be trapped with my wife! Star Swirl the Bearded: He's reopening the portal, we must close him in! Stygian: Altogether on Po's signal! Po: Now! With every amount of their Chi, the Chosen Heroes used its light to weakened the Overlord sending him back. The Overlord: What is this?! Po: Skadoosh. As the Overlord was pushed far in the deep of Tartarus, the portal finally closed. Soon enough, the dark clouds faded away while the Skulkin, Stone and Nindroid Armies, the Anacondrai Worshippers and the Dark Scorpion, Bat, and Spider Tribes retreated having Samukai, Krazi, Frakjaw, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Master Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Acronix, Krux, Scaraton, Darkwing, and Fangerella surrounded and trapped in a forcefield by the alicorn princesses. Queen Novo: They did it! Sensei Garmadon: They won! Shifu: The prophecy has been fulfilled. Then, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval, Lloyd and their friends came down to see them. Shining Armor: Twily, you're okay! (hugged his sister) I thought I'd lost you! Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine, Shining Armor. Thanks to our friends. Misako: (brought Flurry Heart to Cadance) Flurry's okay, Cadance. Safe and sound. Princess Cadance: Thank you, Misako. Laval: And thank you, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight. Thanks for everything. Lloyd Garmadon: None of us know how will we be able to return the favor. Po: That's what friends do, Lloyd. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's true, we take care of each other no matter what the danger. Twilight Sparkle: And we never abandon each other when we're about to lose hope. Sensei Wu: But you have found it, Princess Twilight. Sensei Garmadon: And we could not be more proud of you. Shifu: None of us could. Princess Celestia: Job well done to all of you. And so, everyone and everypony gathered together for a group hug. Just as the Castle of Friendship was restored, there was a huge celebration. Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl the Bearded, Sandbar, and their friends including Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, and their alliance of Eight Heroes of Chima and Nine Ninjas of Ninjago who stood up to the villains led by the Overlord and saved Equestria from eternal darkness. And happily, everyone and everypony cheered at them for their heroism. SpongeBob SquarePants: Take it away, Girls! :Sparkle ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us different, that makes us rare :Fluttershy ::We have a light that shines within us ::That we were always meant to share :All ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us every day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :Sparkle ::Each one of us will sometimes falter ::We may stumble, we may fall :Rarity ::But we still have a kind of magic ::One that will see us through it all :All ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us every day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :solo :Sparkle ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine As the rainbow shines, the title shows "The End" as the ending credit shows. The End Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626